This invention relates to a system and method of developing a drilling fluid in an efficient and environmentally-friendly manner. This invention further relates to recycling a drilling fluid.
Drilling fluids are used downhole in well-drilling operations in treating subterranean wells. In offshore drilling operations, these drilling fluids are usually mixed onshore in large full scale production volumes and are delivered to the offshore platform by trucks and barges and stored for later use. However, this can be time-consuming, and the equipment needed to transport and store the drilling fluids is costly. Therefore what is needed is a system and method of developing drilling fluids which eliminates these problems.